<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 large boy to go, please by Herenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480407">1 large boy to go, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya'>Herenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat adoption, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Maggie expand their family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 large boy to go, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After much discussion, Alex and Maggie that it was time for Gertrude to have a sibling.  So they found themselves at the National City Humane Society, walking through the cat section.</p><p>They’d already ruled out a kitten; their lives didn’t really afford them the time needed to socialize and raise a well-adjusted cat, so they were looking into giving an older cat a nice place to ride out their golden years.</p><p>Maggie had left the main cat area, where many felines roamed free in a large room, and had made her way to the individual cages.  One in particular spoke to her.  He was a handsome tuxedo cat, with a white smudge under his nose that resembled a moustache.  She opened the cage, and read his bio while scratching his neck.</p><p>That’s where Alex found her a few minutes later.  “Babe, have you fallen in love?” she asked, reading the situation.</p><p>Maggie turned to her, tears standing in her eyes.  “His previous owner died, and he had nowhere else to go.  He’s going to need a diet due to his weight, and dh’s eight, and I’m afraid no one is going to adopt a cat that old.”  Clearly Maggie felt a kinship with this cat, and Alex was already sold on his calm demeanour.</p><p>“It’s ok Mags” she assured her girlfriend.  “We’ll give him a great home.”</p><p>At that point an employee came by.  “Oh there you two are!  Thank you for giving him some attention, but we have some lovely younger cats in the other room for you to look at.”</p><p>Maggie turned pleading eyes to Alex, who smiled at the employee.  “No thank you Debbie, I think we’ve found the one already.”</p><p>Debbie faltered a bit.  “Are you sure? He’s already eight, and he’s overweight so he’ll need special diet food...”</p><p>Alex’s smile turned a little steely.  “We’ll be fine.  Could we get the paperwork started, please?  We’d like to bring our boy home.”</p><p>Half an hour later, Maggie and Alex walked out with their new cat.</p><p>“What should we name him?”  Alex asked, suspecting Maggie had a name in mind.</p><p>She was correct.  “He feels like a Nick, to me.”  Maggie asserted.</p><p>“Well, welcome to the family, Nicholas Danvers-Sawyer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr @noracharlesandherdogasta; feel free to pop by and chat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>